


Euphoria

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Slow Burn, because your gem has too much power for its physical form, next chapters will be longer, power, thats why you’re always cracked, the user is they/them cause anybody can read this story, theres not enough half gem hybrid with good spelling so here!, you have too much power for your gem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’re the first genetically made hybrid. And the diamonds cherish you. But unfortunately, you always kept having a cracked gem with lots of migraines.Hence why they were going to kill you, but you got away!yay for everybody! haha, just kidding! you have crippling anxiety and low self esteem. enjoy the story! ( and possibly ptsd so just a warning.)
Kudos: 3





	Euphoria

You fell from the sky at an alarming rate. You felt little embers burning your skin as you fell.

You thought for a moment, until you had an impulse, an impulse to get revenge.

You finally woke up on a sandy beach. Your head was covered in seaweed.

“Ugh!” you yelled and you shook the seaweed of your hair.

After your tantrum about seaweed, you finally look up, to see a giant wooden house. With a giant lady behind it

‘What the hell?’ you thought harshly.

“Sapphire!” 

You suddenly heard a yell in the distance. You gathered your shit together and ducked under the nearest ledge your shaking legs could get you, then you watched from a distance.

“Sapphire will you marry me?” a red blob in the distance said.

‘Marrying..?’ you had heard that term before, but had never seen it.

Apparently you had edged yourself a little too far, because the blue blob in the distance saw you.

“Hey, who’s there?” 

‘Oh jesus, you couldn’t be seen here, or at all!’

You wrapped your _ wings around yourself tightly and held your breath. 

It always took a lot of energy to do so.

They both ran over here, and searched around.

‘Oh god, not here, not now!’

It had been 3 minutes, and they hadn’t stopped looking.

Your exhaustion and having no oxygen, made you pass out.  
_______________  
Sapphire POV  
Just as Ruby was proposing to me, a quick flash in my future vision said that there was someone hiding behind Obsidian.

So I yelled for them “Hey, who’s there!”

They must have saw me, because they ducked and disappeared immediately.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Ruby asked, perplexed.

“I thought I saw someone,” I said myself. “Probably nothing.

“If it’s bothering you, we should go investigate!” Ruby declared.

“Oh Rub-“ I was interrupted.

“No, let’s go look.” 

Pearl, Amethyst and Steven must have noticed, because when I turned back they were over here.

“What’s up?” Steven curiously asked.

“Sapphire thinks someone is hiding behind the house.” Ruby intervened.

“Oh heavens!” “Who would be here?” Pearl asked shakily.

“A Homeworld spy..?” Amethyst started.

“Why would a Homeworld spy be here?” Steven gawked. 

“I don’t know, but we should look.” I stated.

“I know we promised to stay away from being Garnet, but we might need her for this.” Ruby suggested with a slight shake.

I stopped and thought, looked though future visions and decided that being Garnet was the best option.

“Let’s do it.” I whispered.

Ruby looked flustered and confused, but nodded her head.

“Let’s fuse.” She determined.

We danced around gracefully, and Garnet was reborn again.

“Let’s find this skum spy.”  
___________________________  
No one’s POV  
The gems rounded the whole town, spilt 2 and 2.

Steven and Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.  
_______________________________________  
Steven’s POV  
As me and Garnet looked around for any unknown gem, I asked a question.

“How do we kno-“ 

“If she had a diamond on her uniform.” Garnet deadpanned, searching one crevices and behind mini ledges.

I just stayed silent.

‘How do we know that she’s actually harmful?’ I thought.

That’s what I was going to say.

I had just decided to keep to myself after i went through so much at Homeworld. I didn’t want to tell anyone what had happened. I always felt like such a burden, nuisance and just wasting everyone’s time.

I mean, Garnet was the first ever different gem fusion in Homeworld. Pearl was Roses sidekick, who had almost been shattered multiple times. And Amethyst hated herself to her very core.

How could I even dare to say anything about my problems when they had been through so much more than I had. How dare I even think about doing that? 

I mean I’m already such a burden, so why even bother with my problems?

Maybe I should have just stayed in Homeworld.

Maybe they would be at more peace if I was gone.?

“Steven.”  
I jumped violently when when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“Oh, hey Garnet.” I said trying my best to sound upbeat and happy.

We stood in a more uncomfortable silence. 

I could tell that something was bugging her to tell me, considering her face was less stoic.

But she never said anything.

I left it at that.  
_______________  
Pearl POV  
“How in the hell are we going to find a Homeworld spy?” Amethyst paged.

“I wouldn-.” I started, until I heard a thud.

Me and Amethyst immediately summoned our weapons and surveyed the distance.

We saw a _ wing in the distance, we slowly approached it, and came across a half human hybrid. 

Who had 3 claw marks over their eye.

**Author's Note:**

> just so you, _ means whatever you want it to be.
> 
> color, gem location, hair color, or no hair and etc.


End file.
